starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Egon Stetmann
|fgcolor= |image=EgonStetmann SC2-LotV Head5.jpg |imgsize=250px |imgdesc= |race=Terran |gender=Male |eyes=Green (formerly) Purple (through terrazine exposure) |hair=Brown |height=6' 04"/1.93m |weight=185 lbs/83.91kg |birth= |death= |faction= Terran Dominion (formerly) Raynor's Raiders (?–December, 2504) "Bel'Shir" (worshiped 'deity', 2505–) :Mecha Swarm (2506–2506) |job=Scientist Medic Inventor and Benevolent Overlord of the Mecha Swarm (formerly) "Chief Technology Officer" of Bel'Shir (formerly) |voice=Scott MenvilleBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Credits. (in English). 2010. }} Egon Stetmann was the chief science advisor of Raynor's Raiders, and the creator of the Mecha Swarm. Biography Early Life At some point during his time as a university student, Egon Stetmann failed his graduate thesis project.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2016-08-31. Patch 3.6 Preview: New Co-op Map: Mist Opportunities. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2016-08-31. Dominion Scientist Egon Stetmann began his scientific career at the Terran Dominion research facility on Tyrador III. He was one of many young idealistic people recruited, and most believed they were working to create a better future. Stetmann and Isabella Yorin were tasked with creating a portable force field of ionized gas, akin to the protoss plasma shield but without the psi-field generator. Stetmann believed it could have civilian applications and the prototype force field was completed within a few months. This earned him a higher security clearance, and he learned the force field was for a military cyborg program. The cyborg test subjects were unwillingly conscripted from New Folsom Prison and subjected to horrific surgery. Stetmann was appalled but could not gain the support of his colleagues. The other scientists did not want to risk their careers, and were willing to ignore the implications of the greater program by concentrating on their own parts. Stetmann did not understand his colleagues' motivations. Stetmann designed a computer virus to sabotage the facility. After stealing the force field prototype he activated the virus. All data was purged from the central computer, and Stetmann attempted to escape while freed test subjects, guards, and security turrets fought each other. Yorin took control of the final blast door and prevented Stetmann from escaping. Rather than harm his former colleague, Stetmann generated an EMP by overloading the prototype that distracted Yorin and unlocked the blast door.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Cast of Characters: Egon Stetmann. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-09-10. Fugitive at Deadman's Port The fugitive scientist smuggled himself off Tyrador III aboard a merchant ship and hid at the criminal hive of Deadman's Port for a few months. He made a living selling tech upgrades, and his talents were quickly noticed by criminal groups. Stetmann refused to implant tracking devices into people's brains for the criminals. The scientist became a hunted man for his defiance. Stetmann was forced to hide and live off the refuse around the city's starport; he was a broken man when he was finally caught. The criminals wanted to use Stetmann as an example and taken out for a public execution. Raynor's Raiders were fortuitously resupplying at Deadman's Port at the time. Commander Jim Raynor and Captain Matt Horner passed by the imminent execution and rescued Stetmann, rather than see an innocent man murdered. Raynor was sympathetic when he heard of the scientist's escape from Tyrador, and recruited Stetmann as the Raiders' chief science advisor. Second Great War At the start of the Second Great War, the Hyperion's research lab was inoperable, a fact that Stetmann often reminded Raynor. Eventually it got working and focusing on protoss and zerg materials, along with their potential applications, Stetmann got to work as well.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Egon Stetmann (in English). 2010. He kept a log tracking his progress.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Laboratory (in English). 2010. Courtesy of work with the Moebius Foundation, as per an offer made by Tychus Findlay, xel'naga artifacts were added to the mix as well. When it was revealed that these artifacts formed a greater whole that could make Sarah Kerrigan human again, Stetmann commented that it was quite unlikely that the Raiders retrieving these devices was mere coincidence.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Supernova (in English). 2010 He was also present during Raynor's speech regarding the expedition to Char.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Bar Fight. (in English). 2010. Belly of the Beast As part of an operation to cripple Char's nydus network, Stetmann was taken by Raynor as a part of his elite force as a medic. He gave advice on how to deal with the different zerg, to Tychus Findlay's annoyance.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Belly of the Beast (in English). 2010-07-27. Flashpoint Conflict After Sarah Kerrigan was deinfested and rescued from Char, Raynor took Kerrigan to Stetmann, who stated he didn't have the knowledge to even begin to treat her failing condition. Soon after, Raynor's Raiders and Dominion renegades loyal to Valerian Mengsk were forced to fight the Dominion fleet under Arcturus Mengsk, which had come to retrieve Kerrigan. Stetmann went with the Raiders as they fled from the encroaching fleet, eventually ending up at a Moebius Foundation base named Space Station Prometheus. Stetmann was offered a tour of the base and unrestricted access by Doctor Chantal de Vries, who lavished him with compliments and even offered him a job at the Moebius Foundation with greater pay than that of the Raiders. However, Moebius was only feigning friendship, and soon de Vries held him at gunpoint, and forced him to speak into a recorder to falsify some of the adjutant logs. She stated that Doctor Emil Narud wanted him alive, and knocked Stetmann out. He awoke bound in a locked room, and looked for means of escape. He was rescued by Kerrigan, who had broken out of her lab, and the two tried to escape the facility, but encountered hybrid. Kerrigan fought her way through, and the two found Raynor and Valerian and reached the exit, where the dropship Fanfare awaited them. Stetmann escaped with Valerian, Raynor and Kerrigan, and boarded the Hyperion. He and the Raiders were able to evade the Dominion fleet and flee to the Umojan Protectorate Research Station EB-103.Golden, Christie (November 6, 2012). StarCraft II: Flashpoint. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1451-65962-7. Stranded on Bel'Shir At some point after the Flashpoint Conflict, but before the Dominion's attack on Research Station EB-103, Stetmann was on a research expedition on Bel'Shir. As the Second Great War reached its end and the End War broke out, and the terran political landscape shifted drastically as a result, Stetmann got lost in the shuffle, and was ultimately forgotten about on his expedition. Total isolation was taxing enough on his mental well-being, and long term exposure to terrazine had a drastic effect on his sanity. He became obsessed in harvesting terrazine gas and collected samples from his newly made harvesting bots; machines he called his "friends," or "babies." They became his only friends, apart from Bel'Shir itself, which he 'conversed' with on a regular basis. His isolation on Bel'Shir granted him psionic powers, as well as the ability to commune with wildlife. He made much progress on his research due to the visions granted to him by the terrazine.Robert Brooks (w), Carlos Rodríguez (i) and Andrew Dalhouse ©. (September 12, 2019). StarCraft II: This Sacred Land: Part 2. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: This Sacred Land: Part 2 Accessed 2019-09-12. During the End War, Stetmann requested allied commanders to aid him in protecting the harvesters while they harvested terrazine.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2016-08-31. Patch 3.6 Preview: New Co-op Map: Mist Opportunities. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2016-08-31.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Co-op Missions, Mist Opportunities (in English). 2016-09-13. After the harvesting operation on Bel'Shir, Stetmann still remained isolated and crazed, worshipping Bel'Shir as a god. He created a mechanical army of zerg named the Mecha Swarm to serve as Bel'Shir's army against Amon, using inventions such as egonergy and stetellites to empower them.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Egon Stetmann (in English). 2019. His "best friend," a harvesting robot named Gary, was upgraded to support this new Mecha Swarm, unbeknownst to him, and he created another small bot named Timothy to keep him company, though he considered him a failure. On Gary's birthday years later,2019-05-22. Twitch Rivals: StarCraft II. Twitch.tv. Accessed 2019-06-01. Stetmann returned to Bel'Shir to harvest more terrazine, and also test Gary's empathy and ability to lead his harvesting bots.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mist Opportunities (in English). 2018. Sacred Land create the Mecha Swarm]] Years after his exile, Stetmann was forced to contend with new arrivals who threatened to destroy Bel'Shir, Tal'darim under Fourth Ascendant Malain. These Tal'darim forcefully extracted terrazine from the ground, harming the planet, and Stetmann believed they would destroy it. To counter them, Stetmann created a powerful armed harvesting bot named Gary, and the two of them constructed the Mecha Swarm. Together, they would drive off the Tal'darim and protect their home from all trespassers. Four months later a Terran Dominion rescue team was sent to rescue Stetmann due to his connections with Jim Raynor and Valerian Mengsk, but they were shot down by the Tal'darim. Gary found the intruders, and brought them to Stetmann, who declared that he would judge them as trespassers.Robert Brooks (w), Carlos Rodríguez (i) and Andrew Dalhouse ©. (August 15, 2019). StarCraft II: This Sacred Land: Part 1. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: This Sacred Land: Part 1 Accessed 2019-08-15. Stetmann judged them to be killed, but the ghost of the group convinced him that they would serve him as his servants, and to have the other two members of his team, Ensign Wallace and Captain Neimi, think thoughts that Stetmann wanted them to think. Stetmann revealed to them his plight, his exile and contention with the Tal'darim, to which the ghost offered their aid in driving the Tal'darim off the planet. Stetmann was overjoyed, and had Gary stop dismantling their medivac. However, before he could allow them to join, Stetmann gave the ghost a canister of terrazine, so that Bel'Shir could commune with him. The ghost obliged, becoming Stetmann's "minion." He was able to take out the Tal'darim's leader with his C-10 rifle, after which Stetmann led the Mecha Swarm into battle, while riding on a mecha ultralisk. To his annoyance, the ghost set off explosives before Stetmann gave the signal, leading him to ask how he could baptize himself in the blood of Bel'Shir's enemies without proper dramatic timing. Regardless, the attack continued, and 73 minutes after it began, Stetmann and his forces stood victorious among the ruins of the protoss base. He bid his "minion" join him, but the ghost had disappeared, leaving Stetmann to ask Gary if he'd stepped on him. That Gary levitated wasn't an excuse...though maybe he'd killed him...or the ghost was hiding...of course, he'd never do that...would he? In truth, what the ghost had done was apparently succumb to the terrazine Stetmann had force fed him. The ghost incapacitated Stetmann and brought him aboard the medivac dropship he'd arrived in, with Gary following. The ghost, apparently worshiping Bel'Shir in a manner similar to Stetmann, commented that the doctor would carry on her will and create countless congregations for her.Robert Brooks (w), Carlos Rodríguez (i) and Andrew Dalhouse ©. (October 10, 2019). StarCraft II: This Sacred Land: Part 3. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: This Sacred Land: Part 3 Accessed 2019-10-10. Game Unit Stetmann is available as a purchasable announcer. His portrait is available on battle.net for players who complete the Master Technician achievement. Wings of Liberty |fgcolor= |game=SC2 |image=EgonStetmann SC2 Head4.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2=EgonStetmann SC2 Rend1.jpg |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Terran |faction= Raynor's Raiders |campname=''Wings of Liberty'' |baseunit= |role= |useguns= |usearmor= |energy=250 |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Biological *Heroic |armortype=*Light |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight=10 |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed=2.25 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=150 |hpregen=Yes |armor=1 |gun1name= |gun1strength= |gun1attacks= |gun1ground= |gun1air= |gun1cool= |gun1range= |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero=x |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} In Wings of Liberty, Stetman can be found at the bridge in the beginning of the campaign on board the Hyperion. Further in the campaign, Stetmann is usually stationed in the s laboratory}} and oversees researching the protoss and the zerg. He appears as a hero in the "Belly of the Beast" mission. His unit rank in the mission is Ph.D. Abilities Quotations :See: StarCraft II Egon Stetmann Quotations Co-op Missions Stetmann is a playable commander in Co-op Missions, and appears as a mission adviser in "Mist Opportunities." Personality and Traits Stetmann was in his early twenties during the Second Great War. He spent most of his time in the Hyperion s , though he was sometimes seen in the Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cantina (in English). 2010. and on the .Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Bridge (in English). 2010. He strapped cans of drinks to his body, which had the word "Blizz" on them.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Laboratory (in English). 2010. As a scientist, Stetmann demonstrated an eager, almost hyperactive nature, and great interest in his fields of research. He likewise demonstrated elements of naivete. Stetmann had a tendency to exaggerate his abilities, which made Raynor take seriously the few times he stated that a project was beyond his skills. Terrazine exposure damaged his sanity when he was stranded on Bel'shir. This caused him to believe Bel'Shr was a god, and sacred land he had to protect. He judged outsiders and trespassers and often slew them. With his terrazine augmentation, Stetmann gained psionic powers, which allowed him to control his swarm using technopathy,Robert Brooks (w), Carlos Rodríguez (i) and Andrew Dalhouse ©. (August 15, 2019). StarCraft II: This Sacred Land: Part 1. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: This Sacred Land: Part 1 Accessed 2019-08-15. and read other minds with telepathy. When Stetmann met the commanders, he wondered if he was hallucinating.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Co-op Missions, Mist Opportunities (in English). 2016-09-13. Later, with his sanity frayed, he created the Mecha Swarm, and treated them with a mix of loving care and abject cruelty, calling them his closest friends yet threatening to dismantle them. His closest friend became the harvesting bot Gary, though the two would regularly argue. Stetmann doesn't have much creativity when it comes to naming his inventions; "egonergy" is one such example.2019-05-22. Twitch Rivals: StarCraft II. Twitch.tv. Accessed 2019-06-01. He is a firm believer in recycling.2019-05-21, Co-op Commander: Stetmann. YouTube, accessed on 2019-06-13 Notes *Egon Stetmann's name is possibly derived from the name of a character in the Ghostbusters franchise, Egon Spengler. He bears similarities in both appearance and mannerisms. *Kevin Dong has stated that though the events Stetmann went through in Co-op Missions are not canon, they are something he would like to see referenced in future StarCraft works. *Stetmann's shirt is decorated with the symbol of the Horde from Warcraft, and he carries cans labelled "Blizz." *Stetmann has a number of phrases which serve as pop culture references: **In the mission, "Belly of the Beast", a giant zerg queen is killed. After this, Stetmann echoes Star Trek s Leonard McCoy and says: "She's dead, Jim." **When clicking on his unit, one of his phrases is "Back off man, I'm a scientist!," a line delivered by Bill Murray's character Dr. Peter Venkman in Ghostbusters. He also shares his forename, hair style and some personality traits with Egon Spengler from Ghostbusters. **One of his phrases within the story-mode space references the infamous red stapler from Office Space. **In the Co-op mission "Mist Opportunities," Stetmann states "I built these bots in a cave with a box of scraps, so I appreciate it if they come back intact." a reference to the movie Iron Man, in which Obadiah Stane says a similar line about Tony Stark. **If "Mist Opportunities" is played with Stetmann, he occasionally will state "the night is dark and full of terrazine," a reference to the quote by the Red Priest Melisandre the A Song of Ice and Fire series, "the night is dark and full of terrors." References Category:Terran characters in StarCraft II Category:Terran medics Category:Terran scientists Category:Terran Flashpoint characters Category:Announcers Category:Terran characters in This Sacred Land Category:Terran psychics Category:Mechanical zerg